makeyourmovefandomcom-20200216-history
Cervantes
Cervantes is one of the main antagonists of the Soul Calibur series, having been in every installment of the series to date with the exception of the original arcade version of Soul Blade (Though he was added in the home console version on the Playstation). Cervantes was once a normal pirate seeking Soul Edge, but upon finding it turned him into an undead and insanely evil. Cervantes is the father of Ivy and shares intense rivalries with her, Taki, and Seung Mina. In the original game Cervantes was the main antagonist, as this was before Nightmare was added to the series. Cervantes lost Soul Edge in his first appearance and has been chasing after it ever since. Cervantes uses twin swords and is exceptionally fast, strong, and cruel. He literally has no choice but to find Soul Edge, as without it his body is slowly crumbling away. MasterWarlord made a moveset for the dread pirate in Make Your Move 3, making second place in the contest, only being defeated by Dracula by Chief Mendez. 'Concept and Creation ' MasterWarlord decided to do yet another Soul Calibur moveset after Voldo and at first inteded to do Cervantes due to him having more moveset potential. MasterWarlord probably would’ve ended up doing Astaroth if Smashbot226 had not done him, that being his favorite Soul Calibur character and main. When MasterWarlord announced he was going to do Cervantes, Chief Mendez wished that he would do Nightmare or Siegfried instead due to them being the main characters of the series. MasterWarlord considered this and decided to do Nightmare before Cervantes, prolonging his development. Eventually after posting Nightmare, MasterWarlord moved on to Cervantes, going through the moveset very slowly and doing a lot of procrastinating. He dreaded doing Cervantes’ aerials, but trudged his way through. The posting of the moveset was prolonged by the fact that MasterWarlord wanted to add meaningless extras to the moveset such as trophies with feature length descriptions of half the characters in the series. 'Moveset Details ' Cervantes is a very detailed moveset, but not as much as MasterWarlord’s Make Your Move 4 entries. Plenty of extras are also present, but not to such a ridiculous extent as Cortex and Tiny. The moveset has a key mechanic in Cervantes’ Soul Steal Special Move. With a soul, the majority of Cervantes’ moves became much more powerful, the flaws of the moves being canceled out. However; foes can knock the soul back out of Cervantes by hitting him in a manner similar to Dragoon Pieces, the chance of this being successful being higher as Cervantes’ damage percentage rises. Cervantes has a fairly large amount of sword attacks, a couple being taken directly from Soul Calibur in his more basic button inputs such as Tilts, but there are still some more original attacks such as the dsmash and up special. Cervantes is good at gimping and decent at damaging, but to easily KO his enemy he needs to steal an enemy’s soul. Cervantes is above average with a soul and below average without, resulting in a all or nothing play style of sorts as Cervantes obliterates his enemies with his stolen soul, preventing them from damaging him to save the soul. 's soul and has forced him to join his crew. This image brought to you by Junahu.]] Cervantes’ final smash ties the moveset as a whole together quite nicely. Upon stealing a foe’s soul and using the smash ball, Cervantes is able to control his enemy to defeat his other enemies. When he’s done making use of his new crew member, he can have them walk the plank by having them self destruct. 'Reception ' Cervantes was extremely well received, there being praise of the moveset for a good few pages after it’s release, some calling it the single best moveset they’d seen. Cervantes become iconic throughout the contest in the same manner as Dracula, people constantly referencing it when talking about the best movesets of the contest to direct newcomers to. Looking back, MasterWarlord thinks The Headless Horseman was better then Cervantes, and the top four movesets were for the most part set in stone solely due to their reputation. Cervantes and Dracula were certainly excellent movesets, but received a bit too much praise for their own good. Cervantes was a large step up from Voldo and Nightmare in detail, being one of the most detailed movesets in the contest and easily surpassing that of Dracula. The only moveset which MasterWarlord truly outdid him in detail was Donna Levman by Junahu. By Make Your Move 4 standards, Cervantes wasn’t that detailed and is actually slightly underdetailed in comparison to MasterWarlord’s new standards, but the level of detail was awe inspiring for it’s time. 'Story Mode Roles' In MasterWarlord’s Make Your Move 3 Story Mode, Miserable Little Pile of Secrets, Cervantes was a relatively minor character. He appeared on the high seas battling Gecko Moria by Koj and K. Rool in a three way pirate ship battle, but the ships crashed and landed at Noki Bay, where some treasure awaited on a clifftop. Cervantes raced the other two captains and Jack Sparrow by BKupa666 to the treasure, but ultimately none of them obtained it. Eventually a group of characters being chased by Dracula appeared, and Captain Syrup by Dancingfrogman summoned Nat the Genie to fend them off. . .But he turned on her and the others and attacked them. After the battle, Dracula defeated the characters. He turned those he could into vampires, but those who were undead or mechanical such as Cervantes and thus immune to it were thrown into cells. Zant, who was not represented by a moveset in this Story Mode, freed the characters and had them join up with a group led by Yoda by Smashbot226 and Chris Lionheart (moveset) to stop Dracula. There are very few references to Cervantes as an individual in this Story Mode, him mostly being talked about as a member of a large group. In TWILTHERO’s MYM 3 Story Mode, The Eternal Darkness and Wings of Hope, Cervantes appeared early on to steal Sagi’s soul. He fought Sagi in a simple duel, and wasn’t seen again until the final chapter, where he returned for a rematch against Sagi. Cervantes ultimately was able to defeat Sagi, bragging about being the second best moveset in the contest, but there were a large amount of other characters along with Sagi who forced Cervantes to team up them to defeat Dracula. Cervantes returned in MasterWarlord’s MYM 4 Story Mode, Master Hand’s Royal Flush. He shows up briefly in Chapter 6 as Peter Pan by Tanookie invades the dread pirate’s ship. Peter Pan has fun screwing around with Cervantes’ pirates, but eventually the good captain shows up and scares him off. Cervantes continued sailing on his way after Peter Pan flees from him, and wasn’t seen for a decent time afterwards. 'Trivia ' * There were 3 reviews done for Cervantes by Chief Mendez, KingK.Rool, and Spadefox. Chief Mendez’s review was taken down, having been on the blog that is now known as The Stadium. KingK.Rool’s review was in a random post of MYM 3, and thus faded into obscurity. Spadefox’s review was on an old blog that got taken down. * Koj became inactive around the time this moveset was posted. * MasterWarlord regularly puts “CERVANTES>DRACULA” in his Super Smash Bros. Brawl comment and/or taunts. * Cervantes was the first moveset to feature fully detailed trophy descriptions. -The respective creators of Dracula and Cervantes did not attempt to post these movesets at the top of the page, as they were released before this advertising technique became a standard. * Some considered Voldo better then Cervantes at first due to the detail movement such as KingK.Rool, as they hadn’t yet fully gone through it yet. * The only thing Flyinfilipino read in this moveset was the assist trophy due to the massive picture of the big breasted woman catching his eye. * This moveset is based off the Soul Calibur 3 incarnation of Cervantes, and features many direct quotes from him. MasterWarlord booted up his copy of Soul Calibur 3 to listen to which ones he thought sounded like good ones to include. * MasterWarlord posted this moveset in many places to try to prove how unoriginal Sakurai’s movesets were or the typical ridiculously underdetailed creations outside Make Your Move, but nobody has listened, Flyinfilipino among them. * MasterWarlord resposted this moveset and Nightmare due to long streaks without movesets and boredom. MasterWarlord’s other earlier movesets such as Big the Cat are posted as spam to get up a new page to post his various Story Mode chapters. 'External Link ' The Moveset Category:Movesets